Change of Heart
by serindraxx
Summary: lily is telling james that she would like to dance in the rain and he takes her, much better then this stupid thing lol


**A/N: I've got writers' block right now, having submitted my new chapter to Stars In Her Eyes, which I do Not own, except the plot and that's not much, so I'm completely winging it and writing another One Shot. Please let me know what you think, and read my other L/J fic, please!**

Oh, God, am I confused. For the past few years Potter's been such an arrogant git, and now he's changed so much, I can't find words to describe the feelings he's evoked. I mean that whenever I'm around him, he doesn't ask me out anymore, tease me to the point of insanity or, for that matter, bully because he can. Now is that strange or what?

Right now, I'm in the Common Room, looking out the windows, watching the rain fall, thinking of how much I would really like to walk out on the grounds and feel the rain on my face, when the person I was just talking about comes sneaking up behind me.

"What's the matter, Evans?" Potter whispers in my ear, making me jump in surprise. I turn my head and look up into his gorgeous face.

"Why would you think that, Potter?" I ask quietly, my eyes making a round of the common room to check for stragglers, it after all being 11 o'clock at night.

Potter just shrugs. Can you believe that? He just shrugs. Well, I'll be darned. I roll my eyes in habit.

Potter grins cheekily down at me, and seeing no way out, I tell my thoughts (well, most of them, anyway. Hey, even Head Girls have a reason for privacy.) And James—Wait, did I just call him _James?_ Where's my sense of caution?—anyway, he looks out the window thoughtfully.

Finally, I get impatient. "What the heck are you thinking, Potter?" I snap. James wags a finger at me.

"Never you mind, ma'am," he replies, still wagging a finger, but grinning at me all the same. I roll my eyes, and place my hands on my hips simultaneously.

James looks slightly impressed. "I didn't know you were a multi-tasker," he says, and I decide that the move I just made was either very foolish or very smart, or both. I just decide on both when James grabs my hand and drags me outside, in the rain!

"What the _heck_ are you doing?" I screech, feeling very foolish indeed, and snatch my hand away, feeling very _warm_. What has Potter done to me?

"We're in the rain, like you wanted, Lils," James replies _very_ calmly. I roll my eyes again, and shake my head wearily.

"I see that we're outside, _James_," I say in exasperation. James raises his eyebrows at me. Really, can he be any _more_ annoying?

James just shrugs and conjures a radio out of nowhere. I can hear the strains of 'Hips Don't Lie', and start humming to myself.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man wants to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), Bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), Su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

"How do you know that song?" I ask curiously, as James grins. Knowingly, I might add.

James shrugs again. Can he please do something other than that?

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

I start to swing my hips in tune with the song, not paying attention to James.

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving_

_And it's driving me crazy_

_And I didn't have the slightest idea_

_Until I saw you dancing_

_And when you walk up on the dance floor_

_Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl_

_And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it_

_So you can keep on shaking it_

I start singing to the song, stopping when I hear very male laughter. "What?" I ask, worried.

"Nothing, Lils, don't worry, I'm not laughing at you. I'm thinking maybe this song goes in more ways then one," James replies, smiling.

"Meaning?"

"Exactly what I say."

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), Bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You make a woman go mad_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight_

_You know my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel you boy_

_Come on lets go, real slow_

_Don't you see baby asi es perfecto_

_Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_All the attraction, the tension_

_Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving_

_Half animal, half man_

_I don't, don't really know what I'm doing_

_But you seem to have a plan_

_My will and self-restraint_

_Have come to fail now, fail now_

_See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know_

_That's a bit too hard to explain_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_Baila en la calle de noche_

_Baila en la calle de día_

_I never really knew that she could dance like this_

_She makes a man want to speak Spanish_

_Como se llama (si), Bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa_

_Shakira, Shakira_

_Oh baby when you talk like that_

_You know you got me hypnotized_

_So be wise and keep on_

_Reading the signs of my body_

_Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!_

_Mira en Barranquilla se baila así_

_Yeah_

_She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country_

_I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty_

_I need a whole club dizzy_

_Why the CIA wanna watch us?_

_Colombians and Haitians_

_I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction_

_No more do we snatch ropes_

_Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats_

_I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie_

_And I'm starting to feel you boy_

_Come on let's go, real slow_

_Baby, like this is perfecto_

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie_

_And I am starting to feel it's right_

_The attraction, the tension_

_Baby, like this is perfection_

"What exactly are you driving at, _James_?" I like the way that rolls off the tongue. Don't you? Anyways, James just smirks.

"What do you think I'm driving at, eh, Lils?" I'm trying to figure out his meaning, when the rain stops. James drags me under the tree to make sure that I don't get hit with the raindrops on the tree. Or at least that's what I think, until his lips touch mine. I can feel all the things he's been saying to me for the past six years in that one kiss, and when he stops, I feel dazed, as though I just fainted.

"Whoa, what was that?" James stutters, looking dumbfounded. I don't know myself. Damn, what have I gotten myself into? I push against his chest and he steps back.

"Can we please go back inside?" I ask shakily. James shrugs again and we head back inside. Can he get anymore confusing?

I have no clue what to say, but James takes care of me saying anything at all. He just places both his hands on my face and pulls it toward his own. My hands seem to have a life of their own, because I certainly didn't tell them to lift to his broad shoulders.

He starts kissing me, and I have no choice, I respond to him. He stops and I groan, mad at myself for my weakness for him.

He looks at me curiously, and asks, "What was that groan about? You don't mean to tell me that after all these years, you've actually fallen for me?"

I'm just staring at him, at his mouth, and don't know exactly what it was he'd just asked. "What?"

James whoops. "I knew it!" he cheers. "You've fallen for me!" I grin, wondering how James had known when I had only found out about two days ago.

'_Lily,' Alice was saying, 'can I _please_ read your future for you?'_

_I shrugged, thinking that it couldn't hurt. 'Sure, go ahead,' I told her. _

'_Uh, Lily… do you really want to know about your future?' she looked at me and then back at the palm she was holding in her left hand. _

'_Yeah, why?'_

'_Because apparently you are going to marry someone you hate,' she answered with a smile on her face._

'_Really? I wonder who that could be,' I said dreamily, off in my daydreams. Alice continued reading, and gasped. 'What?' I asked, startled out of my thoughts. _

'_It says that your husband is going to be tall, dark and handsome,' she said, a triumphant tone in her voice._

'_I wonder why that is,' I said to Alice while looking over my shoulder at James._

'_Lily, can you please be serious here?' Alice said with laughter in her voice. But that was all I wanted to hear about my future. And I told her that. She shrugged. 'Suit yourself,' was all she said about it. _

I head back to the present, and realise what my heart has known all along; I'm in love with James Potter.

**A/N: I know it's different from my other one shot, but, hey, I was bored. Anyways, the song is not mine, and belongs to Shakira. Please review if you want to be on my good list, lol, just kidding. **

**Serindraxx**


End file.
